Shattered
by Cappucafe
Summary: Spending her whole life depending and shadowing someone, forces Celestia to be forever bound to them and doing whatever she can to stay by them. Including throwing away her morals and happiness for the sake of money. But when Celestia transfer to Class E with the goal of money in mind, her classmates taught her independence and gave her a purpose.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting down on a chair with a printed schedule in her hands, a girl identified as Celestia Seto sighed as the principal of the school made a completely humiliating speech about Class E. She was behind the curtains waiting for the balding man to finish his speech so the Student Council could quickly set up for an announcement, which included a public execution for Class E. It was not even a surprise, it was simply expected because for whatever odd reason the school had against them it was hilarious. And most certainly satisfying to have small bugs be crushed underneath them.

Celestia Seto was a girl with bright violet hair that was loosely french braided on the side. In her hair were ornamented with dozens of star shaped clips and one large moon clip. Her eyes were even brighter as they were electric blue and very piercing. Contrary to her brilliant eyes and hair, Celestia had quite the dull personality and was a very conserved person. She didn't have any ambitions either and her responses were three simple sentences max. She also did not have the social skills like most of her colleagues and everyone views her as a cold and cool girl. Of course, if you know her better, she's more confused on how to express herself rather than impassive. Take a certain strawberry blonde student council president for example. He is certainly aware of how she feels because he is probably the only other person that she "hangs out" with because she is detached from everyone else.

And today, he is well aware that Celestia is extremely displeased with him, yet he persists to annoy the living hell out of her. Gakushu Asano walked over to the purple haired girl and smiled. "Are you prepared for today's assembly? Ren came up with a clever remark against Class E prepared. It will be rather amusing-" Celestia stood up and her electric blue eyes peered into his greyish purple ones, coldly. "Disgusting." She walked away while Asano narrowed his eyes slightly in thought.

Prior to two weeks ago, the pair was actually in good terms. However after certain events along with the meeting, the girl acted sourly around him and he himself had be obnoxious towards her.

" _Hey, Celestia. I assume you've completed the student handouts." The young prodigy leaned over the girl's shoulder, peering at her laptop. The violet haired girl didn't flinch or bother acknowledging his sudden appearance as she curtly replied: yes. The other four Virtuosos, the Academies' prodigies were prancing around, helping others in studying and setting up the assembly._

 _The President sighed with a small smile as he pulled back and turned, leaning against the table next to her. "As distant as always. This is why you don't have any friends and only earn pity as the closest thing. Look at me, I'm friendly, or at least I act like I am and see, I'm quite well liked. You should be more-"_

" _Friends or pawns?" Celestia clicked through tabs on her laptop, looking at the emails the student council sent her, which required organization and forwarding to the correct receivers. She then went back to the document she was working on and edited everything once again._

" _Whatever do you mean? Of course friends." Gakushu chuckled as he watched the girl work efficiently, quite pleased with her work ethics. Celestia looked up at him, as emotionless as usual as she asked: "Are we printing a copy to Class E?"_

 _Gakushu looked stunned momentarily before he burst out laughing. He twirled a pencil in his finger, obviously not taking the question seriously. "Who knew you held such humour in you, Celestia." He chuckled before noticing that Celestia was staring intently at him, not moving from her prior position. Ah, she was serious. Gakushu froze, his face dropped to a very cold look that even made Celestia feel a chill. He then plastered on an "innocent" smile before stabbing his pencil into the table. "You should know by now, Celestia. We aren't handing out files to those failures."_

 _Celestia stared at the pencil, not the slightest bit intimidated, which was one of the small traits Celestia had to her that piqued Asano's interest. She then sighed, turning away and shutting off her laptop. "Do you all find this amusing?" Celestia looked at everyone before she got up and peered down at the boy she was conversing with. "Like father, like son." Immediately, Gakushu shot up, with narrowed eyes and remained wordless. Halfway out of the door, she gave him a triumphant sidelong glance and shut the door. Standing outside momentarily, she heard the Student Councils mutter among themselves. "Just because she's the second in scoring highest for marks, she is already looking down at all of us." Celestia' she eyebrows furrowed slightly as her cheeks were puffed out by a tiny bit. "Hypocrites...besides, that is hardly true." She then walked away, immediately tucking away the feeling of disappointment rather than sadness that her only "confidante" did not defend her._

The girl placed her pamphlet down on her chair as the previous presentation was over. She pulled out a whiteboard and began to push it onto the stage before she was quickly joined by Ren Sakakibara. He peered over at the girl who didn't even bother nodding in thanks. He sighed, a little bit nervous to talk to the girl. "I don't know what happened between you and Asano...but maybe you two should make up?" After they centred the board, Celestia shrugged and walked away, leaving the boy with no answers.

As she sat back down in the chair, she pulled out her pamphlet only to notice that there was an extra one labelled: The Student Handout. The girl opened it and hid a small smile as there was a sticky note attached to it that said "Thank you." She watched as one of the student council member's went to the podium, delivering a public execution for Class E, and entertaining the rest of the school.

"Okay...the printout we just handed out to everyone has the details about the student council's event."

"Excuse me, Class E hasn't gotten theirs yet." A voice could be heard. Celestia could feel the leering from those around her and sighed. Two of them even high fived each other and laughed devishly. It was such an unbearably childish act from students and teacher alike that she couldn't believe her school was considered one of the more prestigious ones.

"Ah, we have our printouts, so please continue." The same voice rang out. The atmosphere around the student council immediately transitioned into surprise and suspicion and most of the negative emotions were directed at Celestia herself.

"You wouldn't have printed extras for them." He gasped in disbelief while Celestia looked around at the mortified expressions as well as annoyance. Of course they would suspect her since she did bring up the subject in their meeting a week ago. Her personality did not exactly create friends around her.

"No, I haven't." Celestia replied, without expanding. The boy then shot back: "'No, I haven't'? That's it? Why don't you explain yourself to make it more believable." The others murmured in agreement while Celestia closed her eyes and ignored him. It made no difference if she did explain because the opinions won't change. Might as well preserve her voice for when she actually needs it.

"Didn't you hear her? She said she didn't. Besides, the printer's printing history and printing amount did not match up." Gakushu approached from behind Celestia and the girl opened her electric blue eyes. The boy immediately shuts up and turns away while the small crowd dispersed, preparing for the next presentation. Gakushu looked down at her, with arched eyebrows. "Not even a thank you?"

"You doubted me too. How else would you know the printing numbers and such." Celestia didn't even look at him. He looked straight ahead, not having a rebuke for it simply because it was true. He was suspicious of her and he did check the printing room. He was also aware of Celestia's background and knows that she doesn't have a printer herself.

The assembly proceeded and Celestia continued to linger far away from her Student Council colleagues. She plans on filing a resignation soon because though she displayed a strong facade, it really gets uncomfortable and plain awkward with the negativity she was receiving lately. As everyone filed out of the gym after the assembly, only the take down crew was left behind. Celestia was the last student to file out as she was helping maintain school traffic but the moment she did step out, she she accidentally bumped into a funny balloon like teacher and another teacher that all the female student council members were gushing about. The girl bowed in apology but the two waved it off.

"No no no, don't worry about it. We would also like to thank and apologize to you." Koro sensei chuckled good naturedly. As Karasuma and Koro sensei bowed, two students from Class E appeared, misunderstanding the situation.

"Sensei?! What are you doing? Why are you bowing to her?" Isogai asked, surprised and staring at her with a wary look. The orang-brown haired boy glared at her as he growled: "What did you do to our teacher….all of you main campus students looking down at us and...huh?" Maehara widened his eyes as he properly looked at the girl up and down. His face became red and his instinctive playboy activated. He slicked back his hair and approached her, with his arm on her shoulder.

"Man...what's a pretty girl like you doing, bullying our teachers? That's not very nice and it would waste your beauty if-" He was stopped by Koro-sensei and Isogai as the two dragged him back, away from Celestia who barely flinched at the sudden change of attitude. Karasuma sighed as he thanked and apologized. The group wandered off as the teachers explained to the two boys what actually happened.

"Sensei...why were you bowing to her? Even if you are from Class E...that doesn't mean a student from the main campus has privilege over a teacher." Isogai glanced back at the violet haired girl in slight confusion. She didn't seem too hostile, rather, she just didn't seem to care about her surroundings.

"It's just a misunderstandment, Isogai. How else do you think I was able to hand write the copies of the printout? Celestia was the one who gave me her own handout and said that I could just make copies of it. " Koro-sensei laughed his usual, odd laugh and the two students looked at each other with slightly embarrassed faces.

"Looks like we've made awful impressions." Isogai laughed. The group were laughing even when reunited and Celestia watched the group walk away cheerily. She opened the pamphlet to look at the sticky note once more, with a warm feeling settling inside as she reread the words: "Thank you." Those words lifted the heavy weight of a small sentence that seemed to constantly bury and suffocate her throughout her life. Those miraculous words seemed to cure and save her from the words she hated most: "I'm sorry."

Drowned in her little thoughts of happiness. Celestia seeme to fidget with the end of the sticky note until a familiar voice shocked her into shutting the pamphlet closed.

"Hey Celestia, you seem happy." Gakushu stared at the girl, who was not smiling and seemed as cold as stone. Gakushu knew her enough to see the small blush on her cheeks even though she wasn't smiling and knew that she was happy.

Celestia touched the corners of her mouth and tilted her head as she clutched the pamphlet. "I'm not smiling."

"You have flowers in the atmosphere around you, your cheeks seem to puff out more and they're pink." Gakushu arched an eyebrow at the student handout she was hugging so tightly that it seemed crushed. "Does it have something to do with the assembly? Or more specifically...the mishap with Class E?"

Celestia ignored him as the announcements came on, requesting her name. Gakushu glared at the speakers while Celestia glanced at him as they both recognized the voice. "What could _Father_ want with you?" He muttered only to find out that the girl was gone Celestia obediently headed to the chairman's office. The boy stopped following her as soon as she entered the office and was denied further access by his father.

"Hello, Chairman." She bowed as she walked directly up to his desk.

"Likewise Celestia." The chairman motioned the girl to sit down in the seat across from him and she did.

"Now then Celestia, allow me to get straight to the point. Would you rather continue your studying and academics here, while I still send you a monthly allowance or would you rather assassinate a monster and earn a large amount of money that is more than enough for your lifetime?" Gakuho propped his head up and Celestia narrowed her eyes.

"Pardon me?"

"Are you willing to assassinate-"

"I heard you the first time, sir. But I want to know the downsides of both choices." Celestia interrupted, preventing Gakushu's father to repeat. THe man smiled in amusement and replied. "If you choose the latter, you are given a year as a deadline to kill a monster with super speed and power and you are transferred to the failure of the school: Class E. If you choose to continue your usual lifestyle, it's a slow process on earning money."

"Not really anything to lose if I stay, huh?" Celestia asked as she considered the choices. The chairman grinned and leaned back with a smile. "Take your time to decide. If you want to, I can give you a week to-"

"Chairman. I know what to choose."

"Oh~ Let's hear it."

"Money is everything. It makes the world round, it's what motivates people and it's my answer." Celestia replied confidently. Her electric blue eyes met Gakuho's unamused purple ones. "I choose to be a failure of school and seize this opportunity to take that prize. I will drop to Class E."

"That's not an intellectual move. Frankly...I'm disappointed that one of our school's top student is choosing a reckless and risky move."

"Sir. I would do anything for money. And you know that."

"So...we have a transfer student today. Or more accurately, she's dropped down her marks and is being punished to join us." Karasuma said enthusiastically as Koro Sensei fidgeted on the side in excitement and Irene next to him, twirling her hair in disinterest.

Celestia stepped in and did a polite bow as Isogai and Maehara widened their eyes in surprise and recognition. The girl picked up a chalk and began writing her name with her left hand as she spoke.

"Nice to meet you, please take care of me. " Celestia said in a soft voice, with no further explanation and emotion. She then looked around the class before asking: "If I could, may I ask who we are assassinating?"

"Um…" The class looked at each other awkwardly. How were they supposed to just say to an unsuspecting newcomer: "Hey! Welcome to our class! We have three awesome teachers except you have to kill the most awesome one! Haha no biggie, we've been trying to kill him for weeks now."

Celestia shook hands with Karasuma, then Irene who was muttering something about a useless brat, and then Koro-sensei. But when she shook his hand, it went "flop" a moment later. The class stared blankly while Karma grinned in amusement. Now this was exciting. Koro-sensei looked baffled and confused and Celestia immediately went for another slice except Koro sensei leaned back, out of slight horror and Celestia immediately dealt with a kick as her shoe has an Anti-Sensei knive taped underneath and it got another one of his tentacles. Koro-sensei's face was purple from panic as Celestia reached for his face but then he disappeared behind her. His face was returned to yellow as he sighed in relief. He had used a handkerchief to remove the dagger from Celestia's hand and was safe.

Celestia she bent down, ripping the knives off of her shoes and giving them back to Karasuma, who was next to a very surprised Irene. The class clapped in awe as Koro-Sensei handed back her dagger and she placed it in her pocket.

Karasuma walked up to her and coughed, facing forward. "Reintroducing our new classmate, her name is Celestia Seto, a trained assassin who will assist us."

"EHHHH?!" THe whole class shouted including the two teacher

"Huh?" Celestia blinked. "How did you know?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Celestia Seto climbed up the mountain and inwardly groaned at how difficult to reach the isolated building of Class E. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she looked down at her pamphlet and decided to stop complaining about such a small matter. Imagine the students who had to come up here anyways. They weren't even professionally trained assassins like her, though she have retired. Nonetheless, a group of students cannot have the physical capabilities that Celestia had and at the very thought, the girl sheepishly dismissed her complaint._

 _As she approached a small river, she looked up and decided to follow it upwards. Sure enough, she was near the top of the mountain and saw the building, but was nowhere near it. Walking towards the building, Celestia flipped through her pamphlet to double check if she was missing any pages. Satisfied with her complete pamphlet that had her name marked on the top, Celestia approached the school and peered around the classroom. She entered the building, feeling somewhat invasive, and bumped into someone with red hair and mischievous amber eyes. The boy looked down at her and smirked, with tints of disgust and mockery as he leaned towards her. "What's a student from the main campus doing here at Class E? You'll be considered an abomination if you don't get out of here quick."_

 _Ah...he's looking down at me. Celestia thought as she noticed that the boy's face was tilted upwards as his eyes were looking down at her. Just her luck to run into someone snobbish. At least there was some spirit in this rejected class. However, with the incapability to properly communicate with others, Celestia believes that the best gesture to not engage in meaningless communication was to avoid interaction._

 _The purple haired girl stepped around the boy, and walked straight only to stop as the redhead pointed out a very smart remark that had be nagging her mind: "Do you even know where you're going?"_

 _Celestia looked back at him, studiously before he stuffed his hands into his pocket and gave her a smirk when she didn't reply. "No, huh? If you're heading for the faculty office I can bring you there myself. I won't bite." His face indicated otherwise but Celestia thought it would be better to take his offer._

 _"Celestia Seto." She offered her hand to him, making the boy to blink in surprise. He certainly wasn't expecting a main campus student to offer politeness and respect. He then grinned in amusement, shaking her hand. "Karma Akabane. Nice to meet you, Celestia-chan."_

"Well what do you know? If it isn't Miss Celestia." Karma greeted to his new desk member. He grinned widely as he didn't miss the small sweatdrop that formed Celestia's temple as she recognized him.

"Karma Akabane." Celestia answered. If she was slightly more expressive, the girl would have groaned her despair of being stuck with a rather noisy troublemaker.

"What a cold response, so boring. But you're an assassin? How many people have you killed? Did you ever regret it? Or is killing just part of your nature and it's rather mundane?" Karma propped his head up as he faced her. Celestia didn't even bother glancing up as she replied: "I'm retired."

"Haha, really? Ne...have I annoyed you yet? I think it would be amusing to spar with you."

"I assume you have some dirty tricks up your sleeves." Celestia glanced at the sleeves of his shirt and noticed a small glint. She then scanned the rest of his body before focusing on pulling her textbooks and notebooks out. "Quite literally. You've stashed at least 4 Anti-Sensei knives and one pocket knife."

"Hmmm…" Karma peered down and took out the knife from his sleeve and fiddled with it. "Quite observant. I bet you're one of those nerds or quiet types that are actually really creepy, talkative and observant on the inside. Do you have a diary of people you stalk and observe? Are you perhaps a Yuno Gasai 2.0? The chick is crazy but I gotta admire her skills. Maybe the class would have a better chance at this assassination."

"I'm simply one hell of a money-lover. And I actually preferred the terrorist in that series rather than Yuno Gasai."

"So what's a studious student like you doing here?" Karma watched the girl take notes rather seriously, despite having no trace of interest in her blue eyes. Celestia snapped her fingers and a paper bill appeared in her hand and Karma whistled. "Money."

"But I don't think there's a chance that even a trained assassin can take on a super monster like Koro-sensei. He's a bit extraordinary. Our Bitch-sensei and Karasuma Sensei can't even touch him." Karma reached for the bill but Celestia pulled her hand away and resumed taking her notes. Determination crept onto her face in the most inexpressive way possible as she twisted her hand around and the money disappeared. She looked back up at Karma, who was trying to do the same magic trick as Celestia but never seemed to make it look convincing.

"This is magic. It seems like it should be impossible to disappear out of thin air but there is definitely a secret behind it. I don't believe that it's impossible to assassinate Koro-sensei." Celestia unconsciously made the money sign with her hand and Karma stared at it.

So she's a gold digger. Karma thought inwardly, not really trying to pry into the girl anymore. She gave vague and indirect answers so there really was no point to prying. Whatever, he'll just find a way to make her entertaining later on. At least she was polite enough to humour him with jokes.

"Money isn't everything, Celestia. Can you please answer question 5, C on page 231?" Koro-sensei suddenly appeared from her and Celestia looked down at the question before standing up.

"Kondo Isami was the Commander of the Shinsengumi and was executed by the newly formed government of the Choshu and Satsuma clan on May 17, 1868." Celestia sat back down at

Koro-sensei nodded in approval and the girl seized this chance to grab her knife and aim it for his head but the teacher jumped back. Celestia threw her knife immediately, aiming for one of his tentacles but he dodged in time with the knife in his handkerchief.

"Fufufu...that was good reaction but you're way too slow for me. Try again in three thousand years." The creature placed down the knife and then disappeared, before reappearing in front of the class.

Karma smirked as he caught the small sigh that escaped her lips and commented: "Isn't easy, is it?".

"And that marks the end of our class!" Koro-sensei closed his textbook. "Lunch break! See you guys soon, I'm just going to stop by China for some wonton. Bye!" He leapt out of the window and zoomed off into the sky. Celestia stared at the empty window with a blank, "what the fuck" stare.

"Haha...this must be your first time seeing Koro-sensei like that. Ah! My name is Nagisa but the way, nice to meet you." A blue haired...boy?..approached her and offered his hand. Celestia shook it and replied: "Nice to meet you." She smiled a little.

"Hmmm...looks like Ice Queen could smile after all." Karma commented. Celestia turned back and gave him a large smile while replying: "At least I'm not a persistent, egotistical smartass."

Nagisa felt his face drain, as if the world was going to end. Karma on the other hand had his eyes widen and frozen in shock and mixed emotions. Rio came over and take a picture with a mischievous grin on her face as she offered a handshake with a laugh. "Ouch! By the way my name is Rio Nakamura, nice to meet ya! I have a feeling we'll be great friends."

On the other hand…

"Looks like Princess didn't come today." Ren Sakakibara snapped his chopsticks while carefully looking at Gakushu Asano. The student council president barely looked up before sighing and tapping his pencil.

"I don't know what father told her, but it has to do with that meeting from before." Asano replied as he sighed and dropped his pencil. The boy spun around his chair and looked out of the window with narrowed eyes. "Besides…I'll find out sooner or later."

And he did. After school, he walked by the mountain of where Class E resided and to his surprise, Celestia jumped out of the fence that surrounded the area and the girl looked up. Her face matched the mild surprise Gakushu Asano had.

"Gakushu." Celestia tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Celestia. Did you skip school so you could meddle around with some failures? I didn't think you would disobey my orders...but you're the one who handed out the printouts to Class E, didn't you?" Gakushu narrowed his eyes at the girl who barely showed any expressions. Celestia picked up her bag from the ground and slung it onto her shoulders. Her electric blue eyes coldly met Asano's as she replied: "Skip school? Meddle around? I thought you knew me better than this, Gakushu. Besides, you already found out that I was doing so before."

"Celestia...watch your mouth. Do you know who provided financial support for such a potential student?" Gakushu began to follow the girl who had turned away and was walking.

"Gakushu. You're father had been supporting me until now. I appreciate it. But now I'm relying on myself and i'm also freeing myself from the manipulative clutches of both you and him." They stopped at a crossroad as the lights turned red for pedestrians. "Besides, I'm not skipping. I've transferred."

"What?!" Gakushu stared at her in alarm. "What did fath-"

"To put away any misunderstanding, I volunteered." She walked forward and Gakushu watched her walk away with wide open eyes. He narrowed them before shouting across the street: "What will you do if Sumire-san finds out?"

"She can hate me for all I care. I just need money." Celestia disappeared from sight, leaving Gakushu with an extremely displeased expression. Celestia's voice from the other day rang out in his mind once again: "Like father, like son."

Gakushu's gaze darkened as he spun around, prepared to find his father. Celestia had too much potential and he wasn't going to let the girl rust with talentless plebeians. Celestia didn't seem to care at all. Because she only wants money and nothing else.


	3. Chapter 3

"Last night, I saw something interesting." Karma commented as Celestia sat down at her desk. Celestia wrinkled her nose to suppress her sneeze before she sighed and responded.

"Ah really?" Celestia opened her bag and took out her books and pens as she then pulled out her knife and examined it. The fact that she has never seen this material before unnerved her, especially at how quick they made this in response to Koro-Sensei. It was possible, that this experiment has been held for quite a while under her radar and that was enough to make Celestia want to fidget.

"Show some enthusiasm~ I simply came early to tell our new transfer student an interesting story because I was worried~" Karma tilted his upwards as a mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes and a smirk spreads out from his face. "Did you know, I saw a certain someone with purple hair come out from the hospital?"

"Oh really? Purple is in trend."

"Er no...they had unusually coloured purple hair that actually seems natural."

"Look at you, Nagisa and this whole class. There are numerous people with coloured hair so it isn't unusual for there to be another purple haired person. " Celestia pointed at Karma's red hair and the boy looked like he wanted to kill her, while a blank smile was placed on his face.

"No, the person has star shaped clips-" He was cut off as Celestia pulled out a small packaged bag of star clips and flipped it to the base, where it still had a price tag.

"You can buy them for 180 yen." Karma felt a vein pop as he refused to step down.

"What about the hairstyle-"

"Everyone uses TwoTube to search these things up." Celestia inhaled deeply before turning her eyes upwards as she exhaled in silent frustration.

"Yes yes everyone, quiet down. About that story though, Karma-kun, it's t-" Koro-Sensei shivered as Celestia stared right into his eyes with cold eyes. Karma looked up at his teacher expectantly and the octopus looked away with pursed lips. "It's nothing."

Karma sighed and Celestia sniffed in triumph. Then, the yellow octopus began to wrap a bandana around his head as he cheerfully sped from one side to the other. "Now, let's begin!"

"Begin what?" The class deadpanned.

"Well, final exams are coming up so I have set aside this period for you all to study, with the help of my special supersonic exam cram class." The class groaned in despair as their teacher began to create after images to help students individually study.

At the same time, Celestia reached for one of his tentacles while Karma reached for the head.

"Will this affect him, I wonder." Karma grinned as the two managed to distort part of their teacher's image. The pair looked away as Koro-Sensei scolded them and told them this is an essential time for students to study, and not assassinate. Celestia pulled out her books and took out a pair of glasses from her pocket as she began to write notes.

"Ho ho...seems like you already have an exceedingly well understanding of the subjects. As expected from a former A class student. However, I noticed that your math is lacking in comparison to other subjects." Koro-Sensei smiled down at the purple haired girl. She merely replied:

"Formulas, complicated codes and symbols were never my speciality. It was Sumire's, who you happened to find, by stalking me." Celestia stared at the octopus who began to break into a cold sweat. His sweat began to fly through the classroom and the students began to protest and shout.

｡ ✼ ━━━━━━━━━━━━ ✼ ｡

" _How cute~ You make such adorable bunny slices!" A girl looked at the slices with a bright smile before she stuffed the bunny into her mouth._

 _"Could you not eat that so cruelly? It took time and I'm starting to pity the bunny." Celestia commented as the girl chewed loudly on her apples. She sighed and continued to slice the apple before she heard a muffled shriek._

 _"What-" Celestia didn't bother to ask anymore the moment she saw a yellow creature plastered itself on the window of the hospital. Celestia leaned over the window and opened it, while attempting to thrust her knife at it. The creature immediately disappeared and she looked down at the stuttering girl who pointed at the window._

 _"W-what the fuck was that?"_

 _"Language. And you're seeing things…"_

 _"There's no way I would have-" The girl was cut off as Celestia hit the back of the girl's neck really hard and watched her faint. Bowing in apology, Celestia tucked the girl in and quickly left the hospital._

｡ ✼ ━━━━━━━━━━━━ ✼ ｡

The flashback made Celestia feel slightly disturbed and she wondered if the victim of her chop was alright. The girl shook her head and knocked on the door. She cleared her throat and called out with the most unenthusiastic voice: "Sensei, I'm here."

She opened the door after she heard an acknowledgment by the octopus before she felt her eyes harden when she saw an all too familiar face.

"Chairman…" She bowed quickly before the man nodded. He twirled a pencil in his hand before looking at the piles of document in her hands before throwing the pencil at a speed that Celestia could barely see the object. A small strand of hair fell from her and she looked back at the pencil which lodged itself into the wall. Koro-Sensei immediately stood up to talk but the chairman raised his hand, stopping the octopus in his tracks.

"I hope you do realize that now you are here, you will have to do the opposite of what you had done for me in the past two years." He laced his fingers together and rested his chin on his hands. For the past two years, the chairman had supported Celestia financially and even offered to pay her rent. Of course such generosity didn't exist if there wasn't a catch and Celestia had worked for him. One of the requirements was to get exceedingly well academics to boost the school's reputation and to encourage others to follow her lead. But since Celestia had decided to cut ties, she was now expected to stay as a lowly Class-E student. Celestia narrowed her eyes slightly, causing Gakuho to chuckle. "You'll get wrinkles, dear."

"It doesn't matter what I do now." Celestia handed Koro-Sensei her documents before leaving. Gakuho laughed before he faced the octopus and resumed his previous conversation with the teacher.

Celestia walked through the hallways and stopped as she looked out of the window and stared at the fuzzy reflection of herself. She scoffed weakly and placed her hand on the window. "I don't even know what I look like. How am I supposed to know what I want to do?"

"If you smash the windows, you'll give the source of your frustration a sense of satisfaction." Karma approached her, while staring down at her clenched fist. Then he shrugged his shoulders before leaning towards her. "Though it doesn't matter what you do, but if it helps..." He looked at the windows before raising his fist, ready to break them before Celestia grabbed his wrist.

"What? Did you change your mind?" Karma stared down at her before smirking and drawing his hand away from her. "Indecisive people who don't even know what they want to do won't last long in this world." Celestia stared at Karma which cause him to drop his smile in wariness. Celestia cracked a smile before turning around and walking away. "What a hot headed idiot." Karma felt a vein pop before he cracked his knuckles and asked: "Want to die?" Celestia merely waved her hand before exiting the building.

｡ ✼ ━━━━━━━━━━━━ ✼ ｡

"'Get into the top fifty!' Was what Koro-Sensei said. Gosh, how would a class full of incompetencies like us make it?" Maehara asked while sighing deeply. He looked over at Celestia who was flipping through her small notebook. He whimpered before latching himself onto her arm and the girl sighed. "Celestia! You're our only hope! You transferred only a few days ago."

"Don't pin your hopes onto me." Celestia replied as she tried to flip the page but Maehara's clinging caused her problems and she couldn't reach the page. Isogai pulled his friend away and scolded him. The three had upgraded from mistaken acquaintances to friends after the two had apologized repeatedly until Celestia said "I forgive you." That process took two days as she didn't realize she was supposed to say it until Nagisa pointed it out to her.

Celestia shut her notebook as the group arrived at the class. The pair behind her swallowed nervously before she sliced the door open to see everyone else was already seated. Once the three sat down, the teacher began to handout the tests. He stopped beside Celestia and sneered down at her with the look of disgust.

"Pathetic." He muttered before Celestia snatched the paper form his hand, giving him a paper cut. He yelped and raised his his fist before Celestia arched an eyebrow. The man retracted his arm and clicked his tongue in annoyance before passing on to the next group. The midterms began and Celestia began to tackle each question one by one until she reached the final question. The girl stared at it before filling a random answer and threw down her pencil. She handed her test papers to the teacher before carrying her bags and exiting the room.

"How did you like the final question?" Gakushu asked with a polite smile, but a dry voice. "I would believe it if he used that question not to only knock the Class E students out, but you as well."

Celestia blinked before brushing past him. "It was fine." Gakushu raised his arm, blocking the girl off and then he pointed at her ears. He tilted his head as his smile spreads even further. "Your ears are turning pink from being flustered."

Celestia sighed and grabbed his collar with her right hand and she covered one ear with her other hand. "If you want to throw me into a pit of fire, don't do it half-Assedly" She lets go of him, watching a him grit his teeth in annoyance. The pair was interrupted as a familiar redhead popped out around the corner.

"Hmm? What's this?" Karma asked and Celestia looked up before letting go of Gakushu. Celestia closed her eyes and took a deep breath before walking away. Gakushu adjusted his collar and Karma leaned towards to him with a grin. "Well aren't you special, she talks to you with more words." Karma then twirled away from the angered orange haired boy.

｡ ✼ ━━━━━━━━━━━━ ✼ ｡

" _Do you think it's possible for me to find a dream of mine?" Celestia asked the bedridden girl who stopped eating to look at Celestia with a calculating stare. She then smiled before looking away._

 _"Do you even have anything you want or anything you want to do?" Sumire chewed on her apple slowly as she looked back at the girl from the side of her eyes and waited for the answer she was expecting._

 _"...No." The answer caused Sumire to smirk before she turned around and changed the mocking face into a soft smile. "I thought so but it's okay. With my guidance, I'll make sure we will be together forever in a comfortable life. I hope you will continue having an excellent record of outstanding grades." Celestia felt herself stiffen before murmuring: "Yes, Sumire." The girl on the bed nodded in satisfaction before allowing herself to stare off to space._

 _Celestia, looked up at the back of the girl's icy blue hair. She could only look at the girl straight on when Sumire wasn't facing her. She couldn't bear looking at the girl who she was indebted to and the girl who shared a similar role. Celestia silently cleaned the garbage and nodded at the nurse in thanks before exiting._


	4. Chapter 4

Celestia filled out her tests in what seemed like to the rest of her class, a fast speed. At first, the rest of the class went silent and Celestia felt slight worry for her classmates. She couldn't risk having her teacher leave the assassination, leaving along with the huge money reward. But before, long, the whole class was writing away and the comfortable scratching of pencils rang out through the room. It lasted for a good while until she also, was caught off guard by the last few questions.

They weren't what she studied, or even, what the whole school studied. The questions were enigmatic even to her and found it difficult to tackle. Celestia felt a dry smile placed on her face as she thought to herself: "Aren't we in a pinch."

The following day in the classroom, as the students got back their exams, the mood was tense and heavy. Celestia had caught a glimpse of a 96 on her socials and she sighed. Well certainly, she won't be snagging that second place spot in the ranking. But she was in the top fifty regardless and the need to reach the top was never her motto. It was decent enough for now. Karma leaned over and it a very curious and proud demeanour, he asked: "Hey Celestia, what did you get?"

The violet haired girl rested her chin on her hand as answered: "Not good enough." Karma then took her sheet and whistled before showing her his own papers in a very mocking way. "Are you going to become second place here too?" Celestia Stared at his test scores before in a genuine way, responded: "Congratulations."

Karma blinked, unsure of what to make of her statement. He expected more of a sore loser vibe from her or a competitive streak. Celestia had already turned away from him watching the teacher also enter the class with a gloomy figure. His back was towards them and he muttered his sadness and guilt.

"The responsibility is all mine. It seems that I have underestimated what this school is capable of. I can't even face you after this." Koro- sensei sighed. Karma and Celestia exchanged look before Celestia sighed slightly and Karma pulled out his knife. He threw it across the room at aimed it at Koro-sensei, causing the octopus to shriek much like that of a small girl's.

"You sure? If you can't face us you can't see us coming to kill you." Karma swiped his test marks and walked up while Celestia passed her own to him. Karma then slapped his marks and Celestia's on the his teacher's desks.

The whole class gathered and murmured in surprise. "We were already good at our academics in the first place and since you simply refined our skills even further, we could tackle some unseen questions. Though maybe one of us is better than the other," He casted a mocking smirk at Celestia who was sitting in the back and turned away. "But we're staying right here. Assassination is way more fun. So what's the plan? Are you just going to use the others' results as an excuse to turn tail and run? Sounds like you're just scared that we might kill you."

"You know that there are things that we can't give up, such as my greed for money and everyone else as well. Are you sure you're not just scared that we could possibly kill you?" Celestia added as she walked up to her classmates. Everyone looked at each other before taunting their teacher. They watched their teacher's face turn red. "So, what's the plan?"

"WE WILL PAY THEM BACK TWOFOLD!" Their teacher shouted as Celestia plugged her ears.

"But isn't our class trip next week? Let's take time off first." Celestia commented as she thought about it. Her eyes sparkled just a little bit and Rio hummed next to her. "Don't you seem excited."

"Eh?" Celestia looked at her and Rio pointed at her eyes with a grin.

"I look forward to getting to know our shy new classmate." Rio then poked her cheek.

｡ ✼ ━━━━━━━━━━━━ ✼ ｡

"Yes! Road to riches!" Rio yelled and wrapped her arm around Celestia who stiffened at the touch. After Rio, moved her piece to her destinanted square,Celestia announced: "Maehara's next." Class E were currently on a bullet train and of course, they were in the Coach section while the other classes were riding first class. Her group was currently playing a board game and Celestia was their commentator. Of course, the most monotone and "thrilling" commentator.

Maehara rolled his shoulder and cracking his neck before smirking and in a very confident way, stated: "Watch me beat you, Rio!" The girl next to Celestia simply stuck her tongue out before challenging him.

"But you know, doesn't Rio look like she's a Yakuza and Celestia is stuck paying you taxes." Celestia and Rio exchanged looks before Celestia asked: "Wouldn't that be more of a loan shark?"

Maehara blanked out in embarrassment but as he did so, his dice rolled flimsily and he got the number one, which forced him to play the imaginary government in the board game taxes. Rio then laughed her head off as she clutched her stomach while Maehara yelled in agony. The group laughed altogether to see the agony of their friend before their blue haired classmates announced:"Oh look! We're here!"

Kyoto was a marvellous sight, the city retaining certain parts of itself being passed down from the feudal era. Though Celestia and her classmates would be staying in a traditional inn while the other students went to a five star hotel, it was thrilling especially since the decoration for the inn was just beautiful. Though Celestia seemed to be more of a city girl with the way her hair was styled, she truly appreciated the traditional Japanese culture and design. Just like the way she appreciates calm classical music over the modern day loud rap songs. It was almost as if she was a-

"Hey grandma, stop dawdling and let's go." Karma tapped her shoulder after they had dropped their items off and were standing in the hallway. Celestia blinked before she raised her eyebrow in an unamused and wary way. "What? _Grandma?"_

"You're slow, you're appreciating a simple bamboo tree and you seem like the type who would listen to classical music." Karma placed his arms behind his head as they met up with the rest of their group: Sugino, Nagisa, Kaede, Okuda and Kanzaki. The only group with seven people. Celestia furrowed her eyebrows, displeased with the nickname he created and the group set off.

The classmates walked over a bridge and then Sugino pointed at a tal, bronze covered building. There was a small crack, Enough room for a sniper to fit and her asked if it would be a good spot to snipe. Kaede was instantly distracted from the topic of assassination and more obsessed with a green tea sweet that she was dying to try. Okuda suggested: "Maybe we can put poison in sweets and give it to Koro-sensei."

"That's such a waste!" Kaede whined and Celestia nodded in agreement. "Even if we did do that, I don't think the poison would work against Koro-sensei." Celestia recalled the time where Nagisa and Kaede had told her about Okuda's poison attack for their teacher. They group was silent briefly before Sugino sighed deeply and brought up: "I kind, of want to just forget about this assassination during the trip y'know?"

"But it is kind of fun in its own way." Nagisa chuckled while the group laughed and Celestia closed her eyes, her impassive way of smiling. The group then walked around the town, the more old fashioned and cultural part of Kyoto as they balanced sightseeing and planning assassination spots.

They even stopped by a nearby sweets shop where Kaede eagerly eyed all of the products with greed. Celestia bought herself some small Mochi sets, planning to give one of them to a certain someone in the hospital. And out of nowhere, Kaede cried, as they were walking down a scenic path: "selfie!" Caught off guard, Celestia had the look of surprise,which was basically just her eyes widening and her mouth was frozen at the position of almost eating her Mochi. Karma reacted fast enough to flash a quick and perfectly angled smile. Except the "smile" was much closer to a smirk. Nagisa gasped in surprise and had an unflattering state of panic. Sugino and Kanzaki smiled brightly and Okuda lowered her head in shyness.

As the group progressed to where Kanzaki had planned for them, the group marvelled at, not the scenery, but how ideal the location was for an assassination."Wow, Gion is practically deserted. This place is perfect!" Kaede whistled and the group nodded that this would be one of their top candidates for the assassination spot. Suddenly, a group of high schoolers dressed much like the yakuza wandered in front of them. "Yes this is such a nice spot." One of them added, licking his lips.

Karma walked up to the boy and in his usual cocky way, he asked: "It doesn't seem like you're here for sightseeing, is it?"

"We aren't here for you, hand over the girls and get lost-" Karma immediately grabbed the man's face and shoved it into the concrete. Karma looked back at his group and smirked: "See? Fighting here is alright because there won't be any witnesses!" Another member of their attacker was ready to throw a punch but Karma pulled a fabric from nearby and covered his face, before throwing the boy onto the ground. He was ready to start fighting until Kaede, Kanzaki, Okuda, and Celestia were grabbed onto. A man gripped his hand on Celestia's arm and he murmured into her ear in the most repulsive way. "Aren't you a cutie? Your looks are very unique too-" Celestia kicked him in the sin and then used her elbow to jab the side of the another member hard in the head, causing him to lose grip of Okuda. The girl with glasses dashed behind them. Karma smirked and then kicked the balls of another attacker while Sugino and Nagisa exchanged glances.

"Isn't the quiet granny a fighter?" Karma remarked and Celestia groaned inwardly. She reached her hand into the redhead's pocket, causing him to look flustered while she said, "Let me borrow this." She pulled out a pocket knife and stuffed it into her own pocket, as a safety measure. If they were to pull out a knife on them, she will have the weapon in her hands as well. But unfortunately for them, Kanzaki and Kaede were turned into hostages and the supposed leader of the gang smirked.

"Surrender now girlie and come to us, otherwise…"His voice growled dangerously low and a colleague of his pulled out his knife and pressed it against Kanzaki's throat. Karma clicked his tongue in annoyance and was caught in a momentary dilemma but that brief moment caused him to be knocked out. Celestia then glanced at Sugino and Nagisa who were also beaten back before she raised her arms and approached them. "I lose."

As the girls were transported to a new location and tied up, their kidnappers took a good look at their faces. One of them took a particular interest for Kanzaki and pulled out a photo of her, looking indifferent. She was in clothes that were cut and styled to make her look sharp and on edge and it was in an arcade room. Celestia glanced at the girl who was shaken as the kidnappers turned away.

"I don't think it is something you should be ashamed of." Celestia twirled the words around in her mouth before saying it. She wasn't quite sure on what to say but she had to keep the two girls calm. After seeing Kanzaki smile in appreciation she whispered to Kaede to pull out the knife from Celestia's pocket.

While their kidnappers were conversing about how to have a photo shoot with the girls, Celestia began to cut though her rope until that it was enough for her to just break apart easily, but not all the way. She was about to help the other two before the high schoolers approached them with a smirk. "Our photographer is almost here, just you wait-" And a knock came. Celestia glanced at the others and nodded as they all shifted to a ready to move position. To their surprise, their group had arrived and Karma tossed the unconscious corpse of the supposed "Photographer". Nagisa began to read out the "kidnapper guide" in their guidebook step by step and the leader of the gang snarled. "Don't mess with me kids!"

"I should be saying that." A large figure emerged from the crack of the alleyway and approached them, his tentacles wrapped around several unconscious delinquents before tossing them onto a pile of the high schoolers. "You're messing with the wrong people."

"Damn elitists!" The delinquents shouted as they lunged to attack the octopus teacher. "We aren't elitists, these kids have been discriminated and dragged to the bottom but unlike you, they all have a positive outlook. This is a famous school, but prestige and-"

Celestia shuffled back, raised her leg and lifted up the couch. She then used her strength and kicked the worn down couch into the head of several of the gang members. "Celestia! Don't ruin my cool speech! As I was saying, we don't care about prestige and being superior. The fish who swim in the right direction will reach the top, whether it is in muddy or clear water." And with their assassination target, the group of 7 quickly cleaned up what was left of their kidnappers.

"The sun is setting." Celestia looked up at the sky that was slowly turning dark. Nagisa looked at her before noticing something wrong. He immediately panicked and flailed his arms around. "C-celestia! You're leg!" The group all blinked at her before they looked down to see a badly bruised leg with a cut at where she kicked the couch. It was completely unnecessary for her to do that but it was in the heat of the moment and she reverted to her old habit of recklessness.

"Oh no! Celestia your leg!" Koro-sensei shifted back and forth in a panic before he fumbled around his pocket looking for a bandage. Karma pointed at the first aid kit that was hanging from their teacher's bag before he personally went to grab it and passed it to Celestia. She took it while murmuring a "thank you" before pulling out a large roll of bandage and wrapping it around her injury.

"It was completely unnecessary for you to do that, you do realize that?" Karma asked as they walked back. Celestia thought on how to reply to him before she answered: "It's completely unnecessary for you to pick fights with others, you do realize that?"

"Hmmm...maybe."


	5. Chapter 5

Celestia drank her cool can of juice and watched with Isogai as she watched the guys play ping pong. She has also tried to play a round of arcade earlier with her group, but have achieved a rather embarrassingly low score. Karma didn't miss the chance to make fun of her constantly before he stepped off somewhere.

Mimura was already gaining the upper round in the current game against Takebayashi and Celestia pointed out, on purpose, on areas that Isogai was lacking in their tournament at every chance possible just to tease him.

She then stretched and crushed her now empty can. Waving goodnight to her classmates, she headed to the vending machine. As she inserted her coins into the machine, she realized that she didn't have enough change so she pressed the refund button while unnecessarily knocking the machine. She had an extra coin that what she began with. Celestia looked around before inserting all the coins and then cancelling to hopefully pick out any extra change. As she was busy kicking the vending machine, Karma snuck up behind her and asked: "What is the ex model student doing?"

Celestia Immediately retrieved her money and responded: "Buying a drink." Karma arched an eyebrow, clearly not believing her as he monitored her actually purchasing a can of pop. As she opened her can, Karma leaned against the vending machine, sighing with a smile in somewhat defeat. Celestia then passed him her drink, offering. "Are you going to die?"

"No." Karma laughed as he accepted her offer before continuing. "We brought Koro-sensei to the 'perfectly designed assassination spots but we couldn't even get a chance to try and attack him with our weapons. Our teacher is always filled with surprises."

"No shit. A yellow octopus should already have concluded that." Celestia chugged the drink after she snatched it back. Karma could see her impulse drinking was also due to the frustration that their teacher has left on them. She then tossed the drink into the can before pulling down her hair tie. It was time for her to turn in and call it a day. After all, good soldiers know when it is time to retreat.

"Sleep tight, grandma!" Celestia didn't respond to his taunt and entered the girl's room. To her surprise, the moment she entered, Rio pulled her to her side and wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders. All of the girls were circled around the blond, causing Celestia to feel slightly anxious.

"What's going on Rio?" The girl asked in confusion as she glance at the blond. Rio merely grinned cheekily as she raised her hand as if declaring something. " Now! It's girl talk time. What do you all think about the boys in our class? I think Isogai and Maehara are total cuties and a catch. Right, Celestia? Or maybe that little desk mate of yours?"

"But he's a little bit psycho. Karma could win just on appearances." Kaede shuddered at the thought of imagining Karma and his sadistic tendencies. All the girls remained silent briefly as they thought of the list of males in their class. Irene then burst through the door with a large bottle of sake. She crossed her arms and ordered the children to go to sleep.

"Aw come on...don't be like. Tell us your romantic stories, teacher."

"Yes, tell us all about it!"

Irene sniffed in pride as she felt her ego inflate. She sat down and slowly introduced her youth and beauty while Celestia laid out her futon. She was tired and she knew that if her teacher had her ego grow bigger any further then she would see no end to her stories. But before she could slip in and sleep, everyone discovered Koro sensei was among them listening to Irene's story.

"Teacher...do you have someone you like? Your romance stories?" Celestia froze, wanting to hear an octopus' romantic story. The idiotic octupla of a teacher grinned shyly before running away.

"Get him, pin him down for the story!" Irene screamed as Celestia withdrew her knives. She ran out of the room and threw two daggers before holding two more knives and chasing him down. The octopus made a sharp turn and she stopped, adjusting to the sudden environment almost bumping into Karma.

"Spawn of Satan. What are you doing here?"

"Mm...just chasing that." Karma pointed at a lightning fast Koro-sensei swiftly evading his students before disappearing. All the male students were chasing after him out of desperation and Celestia looked at him with curiosity. Karma crossed his arms in amusement as he pointed at a list Maehara was holding.

"We just ranked the girls and found who each guy liked-" Nagisa clamped his hand over the redhead's mouth. He laughed nervously as he tried to graciously tell Karma that the boys didn't want that information to leave the boys and that's the reason they are chasing down the octopus. At least one of the many reasons. Celestia hummed as her eyes were locked on the paper, before Maehara noticed and clutched onto it for dear life. Before she could ask about it, the octopus appeared again, with the girls chasing him down from one side. It immediately became chaotic as Koro-sensei had nowhere to escape.

"In the end, we were able to designate an assassination spot." Karma chuckled as Nagisa sighed in agreement.

—

Everyone came back to school but to their surprise, there was a black box next to Celestia's seat. Celestia stared at the black box with incredulity. She wasn't really sure what to expect from it. The most expressive way of her displaying her incredulity is a frozen her resting bitch face can be. Karma leaned over and whispered: "Looks like one transferred assassin isn't enough." Celestia leaned back and responded: "I transferred after the government didn't find you strong enough." Karma opened his mouth then closed its, clicking his tongue in annoyance. Later on in the day, it turns out that the black box was more than what anyone expected. It was equipped with large machine guns and shotguns. But what really bothered everyone the most was its untimely and very interruptive shooting sessions. And the students were caught in the middle of the had continuously dodged the bullets fired by their classmate who had not considered the wellbeing of the students. And because of that, it turns out Karma and Terasaka had taped up the box the next day. Celestia sighed and signalled to her redhead neighbour, asking if it was a bit too much. He just laughed and responded: "Like you said, I'm sadistic. It is never too much."

And then the following day, there was ANOTHER change. When the box turned on, Celestia felt the life sap out of herself. Even though she was adaptable to change, this was TOO much. She was trained for different assassination scenarios and possibilities but she did not expect an 180 degrees turn in personality evolution. Ritsu, the name of the box, was now every 2D loving otaku's ideal girl. She had sparkly eyes with even sparkler background and the sparkliest personality. She even held 2D birds in her hand and held flowers. Everytime Celestia tried to look out of the window and glanced at Ritsu, the AI grinned and waved at her. Celestia nodded each time before she attempted to study.

And then the day after, she turned 180 degrees AGAIN. Apparently, Ritsu's creators had took away all additional components that they could see. Now she was a heartless killing machine but when the students prepared for it to take out is big guns, flower bouquets popped out along with flower petals. They were all plastic though. Celestia decided to just focus on studying and read her book even as flower petals fell mainly on her head and the rest floated around the rest of the classroom. Plucking off the petal from her head, she scratched her head. The past few days had been a nutshell. But of course, there is obviously more events happening.


End file.
